An imaging device, such as a camera, smartphone, tablet or other device with image and/or video capturing capabilities, is an instrument capable of recording or capturing images. The images may be individual still images, such as photographs, or sequences of images, constituting a video.
The wide availability of imaging devices today has created privacy concerns. For instance, many individuals are in position to take and distribute images, including live streaming video, which may secondarily include one or more individuals without the consent of those individuals appearing within the captured images.